


Echo 10: Closure

by grey853



Series: Echo [10]
Category: SG1 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel returns to duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo 10: Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Hathor".

Title: Echo 10: Closure  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: SG1  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New/Complete  
Archive: Yes  
Email: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  
Date: February 2000  
Series/Sequel: The last of the Echo Series 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but maybe one day. 

Summary: Daniel returns to duty. 

Notes: Spoilers for "Hathor". 

Warnings: Deals with rape and rape recovery. 

* * *

**Echo 10: Closure**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Closure)

* * *

Daniel's skin buzzed with sensation, the wanting filling his cock with blood, his morning hunger revived for the first time in ages. Rolling over, his arm grabbed only pillow. Opening his eyes, he groaned in frustration and called out. "Jack?" 

Several seconds passed before he finally heard water running in the bathroom. "Shit." 

Reaching down under the covers, he slid his hand between his legs, the solid heat pressing into his palm as he stroked himself. Breathing shifted to panting, his heart gaining speed. Eyes squeezed shut as he imagined Jack's hands running over his body, tweaking his nipples, his lips suckling his neck. The world swam in a swampy mix of sweat and musk as he pushed into his own hand, imagining Jack's mouth swallowing him up, rolling his balls. Pumping harder, his belly tightened as the quick rolling pressure wound up through his middle. His head exploded in a flaming swirl of color as his back arched up with a spasm too quick, too hard, blasting his release into slippery jerks of pleasure. 

Sweet Jesus, he loved coming. 

"Daniel?" 

He opened his eyes to see his friend standing by the bed, his face confused and his peppered grey hair all wet and spiky. "Jack." 

"What ya doing?" 

"Uhm, nothing." 

"Nothing?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed, a smile replacing his frown. "Looked like a hell of a nothing." 

Shame flushed his features as he turned away, his body shaking. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. My timing sucks." Touching his shoulder, he guided him to his back as he leaned in closer. "Calm down. It was beautiful. You're beautiful." 

"You saw me?" 

"Oh, yeah." Lips covered his as Jack kissed him gently, the pressure light, but stealing his breath. Hands moved under his shirt, rolling the edge, exposing the skin, the air colder. Nipples hardened under the touch, a playful tease as Jack tongued his mouth. Beard rubbed against beard, the heat electric. Pulling back, the older man licked along his jaw and into the hollow of his throat. His body stretched up and over Daniel's, the press heavy, the weight stronger than fear. Blood rushed again to his eager cock as Jack shoved his groin against his, the twitching erection leaking and slick. 

Rocking against him, Jack moaned and reared up, his face contorted with deep need, a desire wrapped in heat, the power or will to stop gone. Daniel swallowed back the momentary terror, slapped away the fleeting impulse to scream out. Instead he focused on Jack, on the rich salty whiff of his longing, on the wet fervor and passion as he pounded against him, the ragged breathing as he groaned louder with each desperate thrust. 

Watching every move, he trembled as Jack suddenly stilled, his lungs no longer working, his face frozen in a mask of ecstasy. As his lover slumped forward, Daniel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer as he buried his face into his shoulder. His own erection faded, he languished in the delicious satisfaction that subdued and weighted his body, his mind thick and lazy. 

He loved Jack, no doubt about it. 

After a few long moments, Jack finally stirred, his breathing still not quite normal. "God." 

"Good morning." Kissing the side of his face, Daniel hugged him tighter as he whispered, "Love you." 

"Thank god." Smiling, Jack shifted and slid to the side, drawing Daniel's body along with him. They lay side by side as Jack relaxed and pulled the blankets up. "You okay?" 

"More than okay. Thanks." 

"I didn't plan that." 

"Me, either, but it's okay. In case you didn't notice, I enjoyed it, too." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Snuggling in closer, Daniel rested his head against Jack's chest and spoke quietly. "I love being with you." 

"Same here. I love you, too." He rubbed his cheek against Daniel's hair and chuckled. "I know this is crazy." 

"What?" 

"Seeing you touch yourself, it turned me on like nobody's business." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. A bit of the forbidden, a bit of thinking you were finally okay." 

"I let you touch me before." 

"I know. I can't explain it." 

Sighing, Daniel stretched out more, his legs wrapping around Jack's. "Doesn't matter. It felt right." 

"Yeah, it did." 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think we should tell Sam about us?" 

Jack moved away far enough to study his face. "Whoa, where did that come from?" 

"Teal'c knows. I just think Sam should know, too. She might get upset if she finds out we've been keeping this from her." 

Biting his lower lip, Jack ran his hand back through his hair as he moved to sit up. He braced himself against the pillows with Daniel's head in his lap before he finally answered. "Teal'c's under no obligation to tell anyone about us. Sam's military, just like the general." 

"The don't ask, don't tell thing, right?" 

"Right." 

Daniel lay on his back, his head on Jack's thighs as he stared up at the ceiling. "You really think she'd say something?" 

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to put her in that position." 

Running his hand up along Jack's chest, he caught his breath as the older man captured and held it. He lifted and turned the palm before kissing it, the soft flesh bristled with the edges of his whiskers. "We can trust Sam." 

Meeting his eyes, Jack smiled and shook his head as he released his hand. "I trust her, Daniel. I just don't want her compromised with previous knowledge." 

"You act like she could get in trouble." 

"We all could. I think we should keep quiet unless Sam asks us directly." 

Reluctantly, Daniel shrugged as he sat up. "Okay, if you say so." 

"I'm not ashamed of us, if that's what you're thinking." 

"I know." 

"Do you?" 

"Yeah. You're just playing it safe. I understand." 

Jack chuckled as he cupped Daniel's face and leaned closer to kiss him. "Safe? You're about as safe as a Goa'uld mother ship." 

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere." 

"That's what you think." 

* * *

Tension and lots of it. 

Daniel recognized the anxious bite of stress as soon as he walked into the main lab. "What's going on?" 

"They want fucking miracles, that's what." 

Jeb Harris threw his book down, his face lined with worry. The dark-haired man beside him patted his shoulder, his voice more calm. "Don't mind him, Dr. Jackson. He's just in a mood today." 

"About what?" 

Tony Marcus shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "I thought you were on leave?" 

"I am until Dr. Frasier releases me, but I still want to know what's going on." 

Harris lifted and shook his head as he held out a clipboard of strange markings. "SG4 sent this through yesterday. Just look at this mess. And they want a translation ASAP. I mean, a whole team working around the clock couldn't do anything with this in less than a month, much less just the two of us in a few hours." 

Picking up the board, he scanned a strange mixture of ancient dialects from several Eastern cultures. He recognized some of them, but not all. What he did read made his skin itch, long lists of curses and warnings to the writer's enemies. "Why the hurry?" 

Marcus cleared his throat, his body shifting uneasily in the chair. "You haven't heard?" 

"No." 

"SG4 hasn't reported back on schedule. Dawson said the last transmission suggested they might be making contact with the locals. Hammond thinks they're in trouble. He wants the translations done before he sends SG3 or anyone else in to find out what's going on." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah." Harris used the ball of his hands to rub his eyes. "We're fucked here. There are like four different languages I've never even seen before." 

Daniel took a deep breath and motioned to Marcus. "Get Hammond on the phone and get an update. The two of you follow me to my lab. I've got some books that might help with this. The rest I should be able to translate if I can figure out exactly which Mandarin dialect is being blended with this Egyptian root system." 

"You're kidding?" Jeb stared at the writings and then back up at Daniel, his face befuddled and confused. 

"I've seen this kind of thing before. I think I can do this. Now, come on. Unless I miss my guess, SG4 stumbled into something they should've stayed away from." 

Heading out the door, he heard Marcus talking on the phone to the general and Jeb muttering, "Fuck, this is crazy." 

* * *

Daniel backed up in a hurry and almost fell off the ramp as Col. Hollister tried to hug him. He managed to hold the larger man off with a strong outstretched arm and a weak smile while the rescued officer rattled on in excitement. "You saved the fucking day, Jackson. Unfuckingbelievable." 

"You're welcome." 

"Do you have any idea how close we came to getting our asses fried over there?" 

"I can imagine." 

"Not unless you've got some guy in a sheet staring you down talking about how much the gods are going to love having you for fucking dogmeat." 

Jack stepped up and patted Hollister on the shoulder. "Dr. Frasier's waiting in the infirmary. You can debrief later." 

Hollister smacked Daniel on the back one more time and shook his head in admiration. "No wonder you keep the kid to yourself, O'Neill. Saved our asses." 

"Yeah, he did." 

Suddenly sober, Hollister spoke lower, his voice still gruff, but not as grating. "I owe you, Jackson. Whatever you need, just ask and it's yours. No questions." 

"Thanks." 

"I pay my debts." 

"We're on the same team, Colonel. It's okay." 

Dark eyes misted as Hollister shouldered his gun and turned away to stomp down the ramp. Jack edged closer and smiled. "He's right. They messed up royally by going into the temple, but you saved the whole team with that translation about how to handle the priests." 

"It's what I do, Jack." 

"Better than most." 

"It's not a competition." 

"It is when it saves a whole team from execution. Now, come on. I've got a beer waiting at Teal'c's place." Putting his arm around his shoulders, he led him off the ramp and toward the corridor. 

"I can't drink while I'm taking meds." 

"Then maybe we'll think of something better to do." 

* * *

"General, you wanted to see me?" 

"Sit down, son. We need to talk." Daniel closed the office door and settled into a chair, suddenly nervous. "Dr. Frasier tells me you're doing a lot better. I'm glad to hear it. I'm not ashamed to say you had us all worried." 

"Sorry, sir." 

"According to Dr. Cowles, you should be okay for active duty when Dr. Frasier releases you as long as you continue the therapy sessions." 

"Is that going to be a requirement to get back on the team?" 

"Afraid so, but it shouldn't be too bad. Dr. Cowles seems like he knows what he's doing." 

"Yeah, I guess." Daniel looked around the room, taking in all the personal symbols of courage, the awards and decorations. He didn't want to talk about Cowles, therapy, or anything else that might trigger thoughts about the haunting bitch Hathor. 

The general stood up and walked around the desk, his face serious. "Something's happened I think you should be made aware of." 

Just the tone chilled him. "What's that?" 

"I wanted to tell you before you heard it from anyone else." 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't really have a clue what you're talking about." 

"Well, after what you told me about Dr. Rayburn, I initiated an investigation." 

"I know that." 

"What you don't know, is that several other agencies were also investigating him. Apparently he treated Senator Gordon's young son Jeffrey for depression." 

Shit. Daniel sat forward, his vision suddenly blurry. "God, please don't tell me this, sir." 

"I have to. Apparently he did the same thing to Jeffrey that you say he did to you." 

"Jesus." 

"The thing is, when the investigation heated up, Rayburn apparently tried to turn things around and blackmail the good senator about some things the boy had told him." 

"Not a good move if I know Senator Gordon." 

"Exactly." 

His head down and pounding, Daniel swallowed hard, his voice rough. "Why are you telling me all this?" 

"Because I thought you should know that Rayburn's been arrested. It's all going to be hushed up due to the high level security. There'll be no trial, no public announcement." 

"So, he'll just fade away out of existence." 

"Not exactly. He'll more likely make a deal and stay in a high security prison the rest of his life." 

"And if he doesn't deal?" 

"I don't think you want to know that." 

"Are you saying that he might be killed?" 

"It's not my place to say that. What I am saying is that Rayburn will no longer be in any position to harm anyone else." 

Standing up, his mind numb and his body heavy, Daniel stepped to the door. Words failed him, his mind suddenly stunned and vacant. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"It's a lot to take in." 

"I don't know what to say. I guess I should be grateful." 

"For what?" 

"For knowing he's finally stopped. I just wish it'd been sooner. What happened to me, happened years ago and yet it still haunts me. How many other boys did he hurt between me and Jeffrey?" 

General Hammond shook his head as he spoke gently. "I don't know, son. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." 

"It's not you, sir. I know you did all you could." 

Moving to his side, General Hammond gripped his shoulder lightly. "You've had a long day. Why don't I call Colonel O'Neill and have him take you home?" 

Meeting those kind eyes, Daniel simply nodded, his need to shut down, to wrap himself in Jack's caring arms stronger than any pain knotting his gut at the moment. 

* * *

"You're not sleeping." 

"Neither are you." 

"True." Jack rolled over and spooned in behind Daniel. "You okay?" 

"I guess." 

Kissing the nape of his neck, Jack licked along his bare shoulder, the heated slickness bringing on a deep shudder. "Stop." 

"Okay." Jack pulled back and then leaned his forehead against his back, his voice low and husky. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm just tired. I can't do that right now." 

"All right. It's no problem." 

"You sure?" 

"Daniel, it's okay. Just relax." 

Arms circled his waist and pulled him closer, Jack's erection eager and obvious as it pressed in from behind. "But you want to." 

"Sure I want to. You bring out my horny side." He raised his head and whispered into his ear. "But that doesn't matter. If you just need holding, I'm here. You want loving, I'm your man. You want me to leave you alone, well, I can do that for awhile, too. You're in control here, Daniel." 

"Am I? I don't feel very much in control." 

"But you are. You just have to believe that." 

Closing his eyes, he drank in the warm comfort of the arms that held him, relished the simple hot breaths that skimmed his skin. The magic of Jack's presence enthralled him, made him drunk with a want so strong it scared him. His world shimmered with the thrill of knowing this man wanted and needed him. 

Rolling over, he sighed as he held his lover's face and kissed the lips, sucked in the heavy flavor rich with beer and his colonel. Sudden hunger surged up through his spine as his hand slipped down between them. Jack's groan washed over the air, the ripples of desire inspiring him as the older man bucked into his hand, his head thrown back, his neck exposed. Sweat trickled at the edges of his hair and Daniel watched in amazement as his face flushed, his breathing gasped, air more scarce with each urgent shove against him. 

Touching fire, Daniel nibbled at his neck and chin while still working Jack's cock. Whimpers caught him off guard as Jack arched back, his whole body paralyzed with coming. Wild spasms shook both their bodies as he reached over to hold him, to pull him back to his arms, to pet back the grey hair springing against his hand. 

Labored breathing mingled with trembling as Jack finally returned the hug. His eyes slowly focused as he lifted himself up enough to shake his head and smile. "God, you're going to kill me." 

"Thought you were a tough guy." 

Slumping down over his torso, Jack rested his head over Daniel's heart and spoke in a hush. "You didn't have to do that." 

"I wanted to. I love you." 

As Jack's hand wandered toward Daniel's cock, the younger man stilled it. "Not now. Later." 

"In the morning?" 

"Morning works." 

"You bet." Rolling to his side, Jack lay back and pulled Daniel to him. His voice lazy, he whispered, "I'm going to give you a whole new reason to rise and shine, my friend." 

Smiling, easing into the arms he trusted, Daniel nodded. "You already do, Jack. You already do." 

* * *

The End


End file.
